One Zorua's Courage to Survive
by lskitto
Summary: This is a story about a Zorua called Lusa
1. Chapter 1

This is a story about my childhood as you can tell I'm a Zorua and my name is Lusa. I was abused and then abandoned by my parents, life was hard then but I still carried on. Well I've told you enough I hope that you can take some of you're time and read what I went through as a little zorua

Caution: Mild swearing and violence throughout this story

It all started when I first hatched. I clawed and bit at the walls that held me until the walls finally fell apart and I was free. I opened my eyes to see two pokemon in front of me. One was gleaming with joy as the other one looked at me with disgust.  
>"Isn't she beautiful Luna." The one that stared at me with disgust came up to me and then gave me a blow to the head causing me to fall over. "Luna what are you doing!" The male walked over to me and picked me up gently. Water was coming out of my eyes.<br>"She is only a newborn Luna."  
>"No Nightshadow she's a disgrace to this family."<br>"How can you say that she just barely hatched and you already hate her." I backed away slowly but then ended up hitting something I looked behind me and saw the same thing kept me from coming out.  
>"So I guess that you're going to hate our other child as well."<br>"I never wanted children Nightshadow I told you." The female walked up to me and gave me another blow to the head. I whimpered in pain as I fell down I tried to get back up but I was too weak.  
>"That's right you better stay down because you're a worthless piece of junk!" She then walked away then the male walked up to me. I started backing away hoping that this one won't bring pain to me.<br>"It's ok I won't hurt you I'm sorry about you're mother." That horrible thing is my mother I said in my head.  
>"Hm you need a name. How about Lusa." I nodded my head as yes.<br>"Alright then Lusa it is." I looked at the egg it was cracking open I walked over to it. My dad followed me while staring at the egg.  
>I laid down next to the egg my dad then went near a tree to rest.<br>"I won't let mother hurt you and that's a promise that I'll keep." I whispered to the egg and then fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Years have passed since I hatched and life with Mother has been a living hell. The egg that I fell asleep next to is now my brother Hunter. Right now me and Hunter are under a tree sitting down with our heads down. This was one of Mother's "Games" she would make us sit under the tree that had fruit on the branches. She hasn't feed us for three days already father would always try to sneak us scraps of meat and fruit when ever he could but it wasn't enough. I moved my eyes toward the branches making sure that Mother hasn't seen me move. I looked at the fruit above us I drooled at the thought of me being able to sink my teeth into the fruit.  
>I could have easily climbed the tree and get enough fruit to fill up me and Hunter but if Mother caught us move one inch we would pay the price.<br>I hated Mother so much she hasn't hurt Hunter yet cause I always took the hits for him, I'm still keeping my promise of making sure that Mother will never hurt Hunter. I looked at Hunter he wasn't that strong enough to take the hits from Mother. I grew use to the pain already the blows were the same but now thing have been starting to get worse Mother is now using her attack moves on us and her favorite is Shadow Claw and Flamethrower.  
>My claws started clawing into the earth until I released them when I heard Mother call us.<br>"Get over here you filthy brats!" I looked at Hunter and gave him a swish of my tail. He already knew what it meant. Keep you're guard up. We walked over to Mother the closer I got to her the more hatred I felt towards her we stopped when we got close to her paws.  
>"You two have been bad today."<br>"But we haven't done anything Mom."  
>"Shut it Hunter!" Hunter then put his head down.<br>"You two don't deserve to live you don't deserve a life you don't deserve anything!" She started using Focus Blast but not at me at Hunter! I got in front of Hunter taking the hit I fell down to the ground.  
>"Lusa!" yelled Hunter "Ah so you want to be a hero." I struggled to get back up but it was too late Mother's claws started to get a dark mist around them then she swiped her claws under me and then threw me at a tree. I hit the tree hard my side started bleeding I struggled to get up again I got up slowly.<br>I looked over to Mother she was heading towards Hunter with Shadow Claw. I can't let her hurt him then all of a sudden a beam of light started to form in my mouth then I shot it out towards her. I learned Hyper Beam. She got knocked to the floor. She then got back up and stared at me with her bloodshot eyes.  
>"You Bastard!" She started charging towards me I waited for it all to end then I heard that voice.<br>"That's enough Luna!" I looked in front of me to see my dad.  
>Mother looked at me.<br>"You got lucky." She sneered, she then walked away.  
>My dad then started to attend to my wounds but I already knew that once dad leaves again for hunting tomorrow I'm going to be paying the price dearly. <div> 


	3. Chapter 3

I knew that once Dad was home me and Hunter were safe from Mother. When ever Dad went to eat we will follow him, when he went to sharpen his claws on a tree we would follow him and do the same, and during the night when it was time to sleep me and Hunter would sleep next to Dad. But Hunter would lay by Dad's side while I would sleep inside Dad's mane. When ever I woke up in the middle of the night I would always see my Mother staring at me with her bloodshot eyes.  
>Morning came by so fast I woke up and noticed that Dad was still asleep. I yawned and was about to go back to sleep when something pulled me by the scruff. It turned me and I saw Mother right in front of me.<br>"You think you could get away from me well you wrong." She started walking while holding me up in the air by the scruff. I cried for Dad but every time I did I would receive a blow to the head. Mother took me to a clearing I was now scared but I didn't show it because I knew that me showing fear would satisfy Mother and I never want to see this B**** have any satisfaction.  
>She threw me to the ground hard. I rolled over and got back up on my feet. I growled at her.<br>"Trying to be brave well that won't help you because you're all mine." She swiped her claws at my side leaving me deep wounds. I held back the yelp from the pain. I looked at her with hatred and used Hyper Beam on her. She flew to the ground but got back up.  
>"You're never going to beat me because you're nothing you're an It!"<br>The words kept repeating again and again in my head but I shook it off. I attacked her with Shadow Ball and Dark Pulse she fell down and didn't get up I started walking over to her slowly and carefully.  
>I got closer ad closer to Mother I got close enough that I was at her side. I looked at her closely she wasn't moving at all. Did I really kill her? Then I got my answer Mother's bloodshot eyes then opened wide she stared at me with rage. I tried to back up but I wasn't quick enough Mother grabbed me by the neck and started choking me. I tried to push her away but her grip was too strong. My vision was getting blurry my lungs were closing up. I thought this was the end but then Mother lifted me and threw me at a tree.<br>But I already saw this coming I turned my body towards the tree trunk and my claws popped out. My claws then latched onto the tree trunk. I gaped for air and then climbed up the tree.  
>"Get down here you little bastard I'm not finished with you yet Lusa! You don't deserve to live nobody ever wanted you everybody wishes that you're dead!" I knew that those words were coming from Mother's heart her cold hearted heart. I looked ahead and saw Dad in the bushes. Why doesn't he try to help me? I looked at Dad with confusion but Dad avoided my eyes he then turned around and started to walk away.<br>The only person who didn't abuse me has now abandoned me. I looked down at Mother and then I knew what to do I climbed up the highest tree branch and then jumped straight down. I landed behind Mother and then I took off to get Hunter and leave this Bitch forever. 


	4. Chapter 4

I ran at my fastest speed Mother had no chance of catching up to me. I stopped and tried to catch Hunter's scent I found it and then followed it. I jumped over a few bushes when then I found Hunter.  
>"Lusa!"<br>"Hunter we got to get out of here Mother is right behind me."  
>"Alright let's get going." We began to run when Mother suddenly jumped in front of us.<br>"You're not going anywhere." She sneered. She started using Flamethrower I took the hit again I could feel some of my fur getting burned and my skin getting inflamed. I couldn't take it but I stood my ground I felt more and more of my fur getting burned away until everything went black.  
>I woke up with a jolt I got up quickly but then I fell back down. I looked at my fur my tail fur was brittle and the fur on my side was singed. My skin was hurting more then before I looked around and saw that I was in the woods I wasn't in the clearing I was before. Mother and Father must have abandoned me. "Well it's about time." My skin cooled down and I climbed up a tree I grabbed some of the fruit and started eating it felt good to finally have something in my stomach. I looked up at the night sky. "I hope that Hunter is ok." I laid down on the tree branch and I soon fell asleep peacefully for the first time in my life. <div> 


	5. Chapter 5

I slept soundly until I heard a growl I opened my eyes and I felt a Mightyena near. I looked down towards the ground and saw a pack of Mightyenas I jumped down from the tree and landed on my paws. I was now face to face with the leader Mightyena "Get out of our territory." He growled.  
>"Hm I believe that it's my territory now." He snarled and then lunged at my neck. I felt a warm liquid ooze out of my neck I kicked the Mightyena in the stomach and then he let go of my neck. "Mightyena Pack attack!" All the Mightyenas came running at me.<br>I used Double Team and surrounded all the Mightyenas then I used Hyper Beam. Three of them fainted leaving only two. They cornered me to a tree the leader stood on a rock smiling. I smiled too the two Mightyenas then used Ice Fang at the same time. I jumped up and landed on a tree branch the Mightyena's teeth got frozen onto the tree trunk. I used my signature move. Night Daze. The energy hit both of the including the leader.  
>I jumped down from the tree and now it was between me and the leader Mightyena. We looked at each other eye to eye I stood in my battle position. "You're a smart one aren't you."<br>"It comes when you're abused by you're Mother."  
>"You too huh. Well I've decided you could keep this part of the territory but be wise once we meet again we'll be stronger and you might be too." He jumped down from the rock and disappeared into the night with his pack. I fell to the ground my neck was bleeding more heavily now.<br>"Need help with that wound." I looked into the bushes and saw a pair of emerald green eyes staring at me.  
>I snarled at the pokemon behind the bushes, then an Absol stepped out of the bushes.<br>"It's alright I won't hurt you." I backed away from the Absol and snarled viciously. "I can heal you're wound that is if you want me to." My snarl faded.  
>"Just trust me." Trust one thing that I never had and never will. The Absol got close to me and started attending to my wound I flinched to the pain every time he touched the wound.<br>When the Absol was finished the bleeding stopped and all that was left was a long scar in my neck.  
>"You're lucky that he let you go mostly he makes his victims suffer." I said nothing to the Absol for I had nothing to say at all.<br>"My names Lance by the way what's yours?" I looked at Lance.  
>"Lusa." I muttered.<br>"You know Lusa you could trust me I would never hurt you."  
>"Trust that's thing I will never have trust. Never have and never will " I snapped. I then started running deep into the forest. <div> 


	6. Chapter 6

I continued on running when something hit me. What am I running for when I can shift. I shifted into a Braviary and flew off getting farther and farther away from Lance. I continued on flying for awhile until my wings became stiff. I glided down and landed on a tree branch I shifted back into a Zorua and laid down on the tree branch. I looked ahead and spotted a family of Eevees the mother was an Espeon and the father was an Umbreon. I looked at their children they were running around laughing and having fun. They weren't abused like I was they're parents love each other unlike mine who hated each other. A tear ran down and landed on my paw. Why did I have to be different why did my mother abuse me? Because she hated you and you mean nothing to her. I shook my head erasing the thought. I curled up into a ball and fell into a dark dreamless sleep.  
>I woke up when the sun hit my fur, I looked around and realized that I slept for a whole day. I jumped down from the tree and stretched. I then started walking around the forest when I suddenly heard a screeching sound. My ears perked up and I ran in the direction the screeching sound came from. I stopped in my tracks when I couldn't hear the screeching sound anymore. Did I lose it? Then the screeching sound came from my right I looked throught the bush and saw what was causing the screeching sound. It was a young Rufflet tied against a tree with vines. It was being attacked by a Staraptor. The Staraptor was using Close combat on the young. defense-less Rufflet. Hatred started building up inside of me all the memories of mother abusing me and Hunter started coming back.<br>The Staraptor then started getting ready to use Brave Bird, the Rufflet closed his eyes and turned away tears started coming out of his eyes. I felt the need to help this young Rufflet to defend him from the Staraptor like what I did with Hunter. The Staraptor started getting closer to the Rufflet with Brave Bird. I snarled viciously and jumped in front of the Rufflet. I then used Night Daze on the Staraptor.  
>The two moves of Brave Bird and Night Daze collided together making an explosion and smoke appear. I stood my ground and waited for an attack but it never came. The smoke cleared but there was no sign of the Staraptor.<br>"You have to be alert she hides somewhere and then attacks when your not looking." I turned around to face the Rufflet "Well that won't happen to me." I used Aerial Ace on the vines freeing the Rufflet then at the corner of my eye I caught a glimpse of the Staraptor. I turned around and saw the Staraptor coming at me with Wing Attack I smiled and then used Shadow Ball followed by Extrasensory the two moves formed together and hit the Staraptor with full force. She was thrown against a tree and fainted. I smiled and looked at the Rufflet "I told you she can't attack me." I then walked off "Wait!" The Rufflet ran after me. I sighed and turned around "Thanks for saving me back there I owe you one."  
>I rolled my eyes "You don't owe me anything I only saved you because I didn't have a choice." I tried to walk away but the Rufflet was blocking my path "Sure you did you could have left me there to die or save me and you choose to save me. I'm Ace by the way."<br>"Yeah whatever I'm Lusa. Who was that Staraptor anyway?"  
>Ace sighed and looked down "She's my mom she always abused me and my brother and sister. But a couple of days ago she killed my brother and sister because they were taking the hits that I deserved. My dad didn't even bother to try and stop her he just flew away and never came back."<br>I looked at Ace he's just like me his mom abused him and his dad abandoned him, but his brother and sister were killed right in front of him and at the hands of his own mother. The bad thing is he couldn't do anything to stop her. "Your the same as me Ace I was abused my mom actually me and my brother Hunter were both abused. My father abandoned us and I don't know if Hunter is even still alive." I started crying once I said those last 6 words. Ace stood beside me and put one of his wings over my shoulder "It's alright Lusa we can get though this together what do you." I wiped my tears away and looked at Ace "I'm in for that Ace. By the way where am I?"  
>"Your in Pinwheel Forest."<br>"Pinwheel Forest? How did I get to here if I lived in Lostlorn Forest." 


	7. Chapter 7

I walked beside Ace when I looked up at the sky and saw that the sun was setting.  
>"We better find a place to sleep Ace."<br>"Yeah but where Lusa?"  
>I looked around and spotted a huge tree just a few feet ahead of us "How about that tree Ace."<br>"Yeah I guess so but-"  
>I started walking towards the tree before Ace could even finish what he was saying "Hey wait for me Lusa!"<br>I ignored him and started climbing the tree I stopped at a tree branch that took the shape of a V. I shook my fur and laid down at the base of the tree branch, Ace flew up and perched at the far end of the tree branch. I looked up at the sky again and say that it was dark already with the moon and the stars shining brightly. I closed my eyes and tried to fall asleep but couldn't. An hour had past and yet I still couldn't fall asleep. I rolled over onto my side and broke a tree branch form above in half and threw it at Ace "Ace I can't fall asleep."  
>Ace woke up after the tree branch hit him he ruffled his feathers and looked at me.<br>"Hm I think I know what might help you fall alseep." Ace flew down and landed on a rock he cleared his throat and started singing.  
>("Sleep tight the heaven's earth are so bright. Sleep tight the moon will shine all night. The stars will shine and guide you whenever you need them they will be right beside you." A group of Altaria came and started singing with Ace. I never thought that Ace would have such a soothing, beautiful voice when he sang.<br>"Sleep tight your dreams will come to you and reveal the truth (the truth). Sleep tight for heaven's sake you'll be alright (sleep tight). The Altaria will take off in flight guarding the night sky giving off a bright light. The stars will always be with you so sleep tight.")  
>As Ace's song ended I closed my eyes and for the first time in my life I fell into a peaceful sleep<p>I slept soundly when I suddenly felt the vibrations of wings beating above me. I looked up into the air to find a flock full of Braviarys flying in high speed above me. I looked to the direction that they were coming from and saw smoke. My eyes widened and I started searching for Ace. I looked up at a branch above me and saw Ace sound asleep in a nest. I climbed up the branch and started shaking Ace to wake up "Ace get up the forest is on fire!"<br>Ace turned over onto his side and said sleeply "Five more minutes mom."  
>I rolled my eyes "I'm serious Ace get your ass up!"<br>Ace batted me away with his wing.  
>"That's it Ace!" I shifted into a Braviary and grabbed Ace by the scruff with my talons, then flew off getting as far away from the fire as possible.<br>I stopped and landed when my grip on Ace was loosening. I shifted back into a Zorua and looke around to see that I landed in a meadow. I looked at Ace and yet he was still asleep.  
>"You've got to be kidding me Ace."<br>"I think I know how to wake him up."  
>I turned around to see an Axew "How?" I asked "Watch." The Axew walked over to Ace and pulled out a tree branch he raised it to the air and smacked Ace in the head with it<p>

Ace woke up once the tree branch hit him.  
>"Ouch! What was that for?"<br>I couldn't help but laugh, the Axew threw the tree branch trying to make it look like he didn't do it.  
>I rolled my eyes at Ace once I stopped laughing "To wake you up no duh Ace."<br>Ace got up and looked around "I'm not even going to ask how we got here but first who is he?" Ace pointed at the Axew. The Axew looked at Ace "I'm Razor since you wanted to know so badly."  
>Ace looked at Razor puzzled "No not really."<br>Razor shrugged "Okay whatever you say."  
>Ace shook his head "Alright but I want to know-"<br>Razor looked up in alarm "I didn't hit you with a tree branch!"  
>Ace smiled "I wasn't going to ask that but thanks for letting me know."<br>"Uh oh." Razor then started running for it and Ace flew after him.  
>"That's right you better run Razor!" Shouted Ace I rolled my eyes and laid down on the grass when I suddenly felt like we are being watched<p>

I rose to my paws when I felt like we are being watched I started walking not even noticing that I was getting farther and farther away from the meadow, Ace and Razor. I continued on walking and noticed that I was in a forest now. I felt a rush of wind behind me I turned around to only find trees. I shook my head and turned forward to only end up seeing the Zoroark that abandoned me.  
>"Dad."<p>

I stepped back I snarled at him and bared my fangs "What are you doing here." I snarled Dad took a step forward "Lusa I've been looking for you for days." He took another step towards me.  
>I snarled at him "Why would you look for me your the one that abandoned me when mom could have killed me!"<br>"Lusa please listen." Dad was now arms length from me.  
>"You couldn't even look me in the eye I needed you the most that day and you just walked away. From me and Hunter we both could have died!" I took a step back and snarled "But you didn't Lusa and I'll tell you why but not here. If you want to know meet me in Demon-" Before Dad could finish he was knocked to the floor face forward. Then a Snivy landed in front of me, she looked behind her and saw my dad knocked out cold.<br>"That was my fault the trees told me to reveal myself but I hit him from behind when I was gliding down with my vines. Sorry." She said with a sigh "That's alright but who are you?" The Snivy looked straight at me with wisdom in her eyes "Leaf."  
>"Alright whatever I'm Lusa." My ears twitched when I heard Ace and Razor calling my name.<br>"Lusa Lusa where are you!" They both shouted at the same time. After a few seconds they appeared behind me "Oh good we found you, you have to come back to the meadow quick Lusa. Razor knocked a Poochyena out cold." Ace said with a hint of anger in his voice I looked at Razor coldly "You did what Razor."  
>Razor sighed "She was getting on my nerves. Do this do that, don't touch me I don't like being touched. So I just grabbed a tree branch smacked her in the head and then she was out cold. Simple as that."<br>I rolled my eyes "Fine let's head back to the meadow." Everyone started heading back towards the meadow including Leaf. 


	8. Chapter 8

I turned around expecting to still see my Dad knocked out cold on the floor but he was gone as if he vanished. I shook my head in confusion and walked back towards the meadow. I looked at a spot in the middle of the meadow and saw the Poochyena knocked out cold.  
>I looked at Razor "Seriously Razor you knocked her out with one hit."<br>Razor shrugged "I told you she was getting on my nerves."  
>I rolled my eyes "Well I have no idea what to do."<br>Ace looked at me "Are you serious Lusa! Your the leader your suppose to know what to do at a time like this!"  
>Razor growled "Leave her alone Ace." Ace and Razor then started fighting. I sighed but Leaf already had it under control she extended her vines grabbed Ace and Razor and lifted them up into the air before they could attack each other. I sat down when suddenly my paw started glowing light green. Leaf set Razor and Ace down, I placed my paw on the Poochyena making the light green glow surround her. The glow then faded and the Poochyena fluttered her eyes open. She stood up she stretched and looked at everyone.<br>"You." She pointed at Razor "Make me a bed out of grass and bring me some berries and make it stat."  
>Razor growled "No."<br>The Poochyena looked surprised at his answer "You dare disopey me Esmeralda."  
>Razor laughed "Yeah pretty much." He then walked away Esmeralda huffed with anger she lfited her head up in the air and walked away angrily.<br>Ace looked at me surprised "What you just did right now Lusa that was the move Aromatherapy."  
>I sat down "But how Zorua's are not suppose to know the move Aromatherapy."<br>Ace shrugged "Maybe because your special."

I opened my eyes to find myself in a forest I looked around and saw the burned grass, the blood on the trees, and the unmistaken claw marks everywhere. No there's no way that I can be back here but I was I was back in Mother's hands. I turned around to find Mother and her two 'best friends' Dream a Mismagius and her mate Nightshade a Gengar. I snarled and bared my fangs at them Nightshade smirked he disappeared and reappeared in front of me. Before I could react he rammed himself into me and pinned me against a tree. The impact was so strong I was paralyzed for a couple of seconds and gasped for air. I looked over at Mother and Dream once I saw what was happening I started to struggle to get out of Nightshade's grasp but he was too strong. Hunter was cornered to a tree Mother was getting ready to use Flamethrower while Dream was getting ready to use Shadow Ball. I tried harder to get out of Nightshade's grasp but it was no use. I closed my eyes as the two attack moves combined and hit Hunter.  
>I suddenly woke up and found myself back in the meadow Ace was right beside me.<br>"Lusa you alright you were twitching like mad and tossing and turning in your sleep."  
>I nodded my head still in shock "Yeah I'm fine Ace it was just a dream." I got up and started to walk towards a nearby stream. It was just a dream none of it happened. But why did it feel so real? I reached the stream and erased my thoughts I lowered my head to take a drink from the stream when I heard that voice.<br>"Hello darling I haven't seen you for awhile."

I looked up and what I saw made all my memories come rushing back to me it was Dream. I took a step back and growled at her "What are you doing here." I growled Dream just smiled "Isn't it obvious child I've come to take you back to your mother she's been worried sick about you."  
>I growled more louder my ears flat against my head with anger "Yeah right she only wants me back so that she could take all her anger out on me and torture me."<br>"Now why would she do that child."  
>"Because you always helped her!" I snarled and pounced on Dream, I sank my fangs into her flank. She cried out in pain but then smiled, she used Confuse Ray on me and threw me off.<p>

I skidded across the ground I stood up my legs trying to make an effort to stand up. My vision was blurry and I could barely see Dream. I closed my eyes and used Night Daze letting the energy out at my strongest. I listened but didn't hear any sound that showed that Dream got hit. I sniffed the air and knew that she was close possibly a foot away from me. I could feel her but she wasn't moving at all.  
>What is she up to? Then a powerful source of energy hit me on my side knocking me down. "Sweet dreams child." Then everything went black<p>

"Hey are you okay? Please wake up."  
>I tried to make an effort to open my eyes "Where am I and who's voice is that?" I thought, I finally opened my eyes and saw a Shinx beside me in a cage. I looked around my surroundings and saw that I too was in a cage. I started to talk when suddenly the taste of metal hit my mouth. I swallowed trying to take the taste out when the taste finally came out I looked over to the Shinx.<br>"What is this place?"  
>The Shinx looked at me and then crouched down as if she was terrified "You don't want to know they do-"<br>"Ah I see that we have a newbie." I looked over to the door and saw a male Zorua I stood up and snarled at him, my fangs bared. But he just smiled and climbed up onto a shelf and was now at the door of my cage "Oh feisty I see no worry though they'll soon break you out of that." I snarled even louder and launched myself at the cage to at least attack him but once I did I got electrocuted. I fell to the ground in pain The Zorua snickered "I wouldn't do that once you touch the sides of the cage or use an attack the whole cage will electrocute you. Pretty cool huh."  
>I looked up and snarled "I like to see you get electrocuted."<br>The Zorua smiled "Oh too bad you won't."  
>"You little what are you doing in here." said a rough and deep voice The Zorua turned around and went towards the door. Once he did I heard arguing "Your not suppose to be in there unless Satan let's you, you idiot."<br>"So what like I even listen to him you can't tell me what to do Ambrose you're not the boss of me." The Zorua growled My eyes opened wide "That voice and that name Ambrose there's no way that it could be him." "You'll regret this now leave." The other voice snarled The Zorua rolled his eyes "Whatever I was just leaving anyway." He turned around and looked at me "By the way the name is Zero and don't forget it." He winked and then left.  
>I snarled at him then sat down in my cage, my ears twitched when I heard someone else enter "Why I didn't expect to see you here Lusa I was surprised when they said that you my niece was captured."<br>I raised my head "How do you know-" I looked to see Ambrose my uncle who was also the brother of my mom

I looked at Ambrose I didn't really know him that well and wasn't sure of what he was capable of. I remember that one day I met him he had came alone me and Hunter were 1 month at the time. Mother acted all nice around him trying to act like we were the perfect family but the scars me and Hunter proved everything about what was happening, the physical ones and the emotional ones. Every time Ambrose looked at me that day I could see regret and fear in his eyes but now all I see is confidence and darkness. I backed away slightly in the cage but watched every single one of his movements.  
>Ambrose just smiled at me "I'm not what I use to be Lusa yeah I was afraid of my sister but I grew out of it. But I'm nothing like your Mother trust me."<br>I growled at him but then my growl faded for some reason "How can I trust you I hardly know you." I snapped He sighed and looked down a the ground he then looked back at me and I could tell that his eyes had turned gentle "Because Lusa I'll make sure that they won't hurt you as much as the other pokemon in here."  
>I looked at Ambrose with curiosity "What do you mean Ambrose who are they? " Ambrose sighed "I can't tell you." He opened my cage and placed a loaf of Pecha Berry in front of me.<br>"I have to go now." He locked my cage and then walked away "Ambrose I need to know more. Tell me what's going on here and why I'm here!" But Ambrose just ignored me and left I sighed and stared at the Pecha Berry bread in front of me, I sniffed at it and decided that it was good enough to eat. "Can- can I have some? Please."  
>I turned to the left side of me to see a shiny Vulpix with a regular Vulpix beside her.<br>"Yeah sure." I cut the Pecha Berry bread in half and handed it to them through the cage bars. The two Vulpix took it happily and began to eat "What are your names?" I asked The shiny Vulpix raised her head "I'm Vixy."  
>The other Vulpix looked at me "The name's Apple." <p>


	9. Chapter 9

I paced back and forth in my cage growling to myself. Why am I here and what are they going to do to me? Kept appearing in my head the thought just wouldn't go away. I growled again and then laid down when I suddenly heard the sound of cage hitting the wall, I looked up and saw a Gengar placing a cage that contained a shiny Eevee. I looked closer at the Gengar when suddenly all my memories came rushing back to me It can't be that Gengar can't be the exact same one . I slipped deeper into the shadows of my cage trying not to let the Gengar notice me but it was already too late. The Gengar looked up and recognized me right away "Well look who's here if it isn't Lusa. I didn't expect to see you here."  
>I stood up and growled at him "What do you want Nightshade."<br>Nightshade just smiled and stepped closer to my cage "Same old Lusa I thought your Mother taught you better then to growl at her friends."  
>Anger flashed in my eyes at the thought of my Mother. I snarled and then pounced at Nightshade but I ended up getting electrocuted by the cage.<br>Nightshade began to laugh "That never get's old ah how I love to torture pokemon. Especially rotten ones like you."  
>I snarled at him "That's what you think."<br>Nightshade glared at me

"I'll be thrilled if they assign you to me. But then again there are other pokemon who are far more worse then I am." He laughed and then disappeared I growled as he disappeared but my growl then faded What does he mean if they assign me to him? What is this place? I started attacking the cage with Night Daze over and over again but every time I did that the cage electrocuted me. My energy started to fade but I kept on attacking the cage not really caring that I was getting electrocuted. I stopped using Night Daze when I heard footsteps, I stopped and laid down almost all my energy was drained and I could hardly move. I looked up to see a Bisharp walk towards my cage with a Hydreigon behind him I growled and tried to move back but my legs wouldn't respond. But then I realized that I couldn't move at all even when I tried. The Bisharp stood in front of my cage and smiled "Well I see that our newcomer has been causing problems. No worries though you'll soon get the operation and everything will go smoothly." He looked behind him at the Hydreigon "The Hydreigon behind me is Keres you will be assigned to him. You are to do what he says after your operation or face the consequences. By the way child what is your name?"  
>I tried all my might to not say my name but something kept forcing me to "Lusa."<br>The Bisharp smiled "Well then Lusa I'm sure that you won't cause any problems for me now would you. By the way I'm Satan and I run this place. I'm also well aware that Ambrose is your uncle so don't try anything. Keres tomorrow make sure that Storm puts Lusa in the energy drainage cage before she get's the operation. Am I clear."  
>Keres nodded "Yes sir."<br>Satan smirked "Good then." He then walked away with Keres trailing behind him. I looked at Vixy and Apple my eyes pleading them to tell me what was happening. But they just looked away not wanting to say. I sighed and remained still, there was something that they weren't telling me. Something important

I woke up to the feeling of my cage being swayed from side to side I opened my eyes to see a Samurott holding my cage and taking me somewhere. The Samurott looked down at me and smiled "Well look who woke up it's about time."  
>I growled at him and struggled to stand up but I failed and collapsed to the ground "Where are you taking me?"<br>The Samurott avoid looking at me and concentrated on going to his destination "You'll see in a little bit." I growled silently but sighed, I tried to move me legs but they wouldn't respond at all. I growled in frustration and rested me head on the floor of my cage. Not knowing what was waiting ahead of me. I raised my head when my cage stopped moving I looked up at the Samurott to see him place the sword on his head onto a panel on the wall. The panel on the wall scanned his sword and then beeped green. The wall then opened up to reveal a white room with the pattern of the ocean on it. In the middle of the room stood a large cage with chains inside stuck to the floor of the cage, wires were wrapped around the bars of the cage weaving in and out. The Samurott placed my cage down on the ground and went over to the other cage he opened the door to the other cage. He then walked over to my cage and opened the door. He grabbed me by the scruff surprisingly gentle and placed me down on the ground. He went over to a machine against the wall and began to press some buttons, the wires weaving in and out of the cage bars began to come to life energy flowing through them. Everything inside me screamed to run but my legs wouldn't cooperate leaving me no choice but to stay put. The Samurott walked over to me he grabbed me and placed me inside the cage, he grabbed the chains and locked my paws with them leaving me helpless

I looked up at the Samurott "What is this suppose to do."  
>The Samurott looked at me "This is the energy drainage cage. It drains out all of your energy."<br>My eyes widened as the Samurott walked away towards the machine he then pressed a button and the cage was awoken. The floor of the cage began to glow blue while the wires had red lines of electricity escaping from them. I struggled to move but the chains held me down the pain then came. The light coming from the floor of the cage went into me paralyzing me but at the same time my hearing was gone. The red lines of electricity from the wires came closer to me but when I got a closer look they were tubes full of a red liquid with a needle at the end. The needles then went into me and they injected the red liquid. I cried out in pain as my muscles felt like they were being torn apart but at the same time being tightened. My vision became blurry but then it was sharpened as if the red liquid was made to keep me awake to feel the pain. I force myself to slip into unconscious but the red liquid was stronger. The pain increased as my energy began to slip away my eyes began to droop at the moment I saw Satan and Nightshade enter the room. Before I slipped into unconscious I saw Satan yelling at the Samurott and Nightshade scrambling to unlock the cage. 


	10. Chapter 10

My body suddenly twitched causing me to wake up but I wasn't really awake at the same time. I heard muffling voices so I twitched my ears trying to detect what they were saying after a few seconds my hearing became clear and I could tell who the voices were. Satan and some other pokemon that I didn't recognize "You idiot Storm! She could have died, you were suppose to inject the lesions not the nanos!"  
>Storm whom I'm guessing is the Samurott was nervous and frightened by the sound of his voice "I'm sorry Satan I didn't know I swear."<br>I suddenly heard the sound of slamming against the wall and the sound of someone choking. Then the sound of Satan's voice "Well you better know next time because if you mess up again I will kill you without hesitation. You know that the plan won't work without her." He whispered but sneered I knew he was choking Storm but then I heard the sound of Satan releasing him. Then the sound of footsteps leaving the room.  
>Satan then hit the wall with the blades on his arms out of anger. I could then suddenly fell his gaze set on me I then felt his hand on my back.<br>"Let me know when she wakes up Dream."  
>I felt him release his hand and the sound of his footsteps leaving the room I watched myself as I slipped back into complete darkness, my mind was exploding with questions but the one that appeared to me the most was what is Satan planning and why does he need me?. I growled quietly when I suddenly heard a voice "Wake up little one it's time to wake up."<br>I squinted my eyes as a blinding light hit me as I awoke from unconsciousness , I focused on my vision and stood up. I looked around the find myself in a medical room I looked beside me and saw an Altaria. I backed away and snarled at her The Altaria only smiled and said in a soothing voice "It's okay I won't hurt you but it's time."  
>Curiosity crossed over my face "What do you mean it's time? Time for what?" The Altaria shook her head and grabbed me with her wings, she then placed me on top of her back "You'll see in due time."<br>I growled quietly but laid down on her back, I never realized how soft an Altaria's feathers were. I shook my head and growled Concentrate Lusa now is not the time to be thinking about how soft an Altaria's feathers are. I thought to myself, I looked when the Altaria placed her wing on a panel against the wall, the panel flashed green and the doors automatically opened. The Altaria flew through them, I stood standing on her back while she flew through the paths in the building, not really caring if I fell off. I gazed around not really paying attention when suddenly the Altaria stopped and I fell off her back. I fell on the floor with a loud THUMP "Ow mind giving me a warning next time." I growled as I stood up The Altaria looked down at me and had a sympathetic look on her face "I'm so sorry." She nudged me towards a steel door with chains wrapped around it and a large padlock in the middle to keep anyone from escaping, my guess though, but then something caught my attention I looked to the very top of the door and saw a sign that said Shadow Demons in training I growled at it not noticing the Altaria taking out a key and unlocking the padlock, she pushed opened the door as it made a loud creaking sound. She nudged me inside, I hesitated but eventually gave in and went inside

I looked around and saw cells with different types of pokemon in them. The Altaria opened up a cell in the far end of the room and nudged me inside. I reacted fast and tried to make an escape but I wasn't fast enough. The Altaria had locked the door behind me quickly. I snarled and bared my fangs at her The Altaria sighed and looked down at the ground "I'm sorry I'm really am but please forgive me. To let you know my name is Dream." She then flew off and left closing the steel door and closing the padlock. I sighed and looked around my new cell, but it was odd there was cushions, food, water, and a little area to train. I growled and laid down on a cushion until I noticed a curled up ball of redish orange fur. I looked closer until the ball unraveled and revealed itself to be a Vulpix, but not just ant Vuplix, the Vulpix happened to be Apple "Apple what's going on here?"  
>Apple sighed and looked at me "They're training us to be one of them."<br>I growled and used Shadow Ball on the wall, I looked back at Apple and shook my head "There's no way I'm becoming one of those idiots!"  
>Apple sighed softly "I know neither do I but we have no choice."<br>I growled and laid down on one of the cushions, knowing that she had a point. I placed my head between my paws and sighed, I closed my eyes and soon fell asleep. My ears flicked as I heard a banging sound, I snapped my eyes open and groaned as the light hit my eyes. I closed my eyes and opened them to see a Houndoom at the cell door, I immediately stood up and growled at him. The Houndoom smirked and chuckled "Nice try little Zorua, but today is your lucky day." He opened the cell door and many other Houndooms and Mightyenas stepped in, they surrounded me and Apple. I snarled and bared my fangs at them, ready to attack if I had to. The Mightyena and Houndooms just laughed, my anger got the best of as I lunged at them but then suddenly something latched onto my hind legs and dragged me down. I growled as I hit the floor hard and stood up slowly, I glanced behind me and noticed that it was chains that dragged me down. One of them must have locked it onto me when I attempted to attack. They locked on two more chains onto my front legs as the ones on my hind legs were attached to them, they then brought out a steel muzzle to keep me quiet. I hesitated but eventually they got it onto me. They did the same to Apple as well and forced us to start walking, we looked at each other and then started walking out of the cell.  
>The forced us to walk down a narrow path, I gazed around and noticed many other pokemon caged up. I looked away and focused ahead of me, it was then that I noticed we passed through the door and we were now in a small room with a large door in front of us. The lead Houndoom unchained us and glared at us "When those doors open you better go through them, if you don't this would be the last place that you will see." He then walked off I growled and looked at the door in front of us, I shrugged and stood strong ready for anything they were going to throw at us. The large doors then opened, I looked at Apple and nodded. We then walked through the doors and walked into an arena with screaming pokemon in the stands. I took a deep breath having an idea of where this was going, I got into my battle position and bared my fangs. The other doors across the arena opened to reveal our opponents, an Aggron and a Samurott. My eyes widened and I growled "You've got to be kidding me."<br>Lusa suddenly appears and break the chains using Shadow Ball 


End file.
